


Limbo

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Shawn, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: You and Shawn have a complicated relationship and you don't know where you stand.





	Limbo

Everything was going great, at least you were pretending that it was. The last week hasn’t exactly been the brightest of days, but you were making the best of it. And by making the best of it, you were doing anything and everything to distract yourself.

That’s exactly what you were doing at the bar, distracting yourself. With Liam. He wasn’t exactly your type and was actually the most obnoxious person you’d ever meet, but you weren’t thinking about the mess of the last week so he fulfilled his purpose. 

You went to the bar, telling him you were getting another drink, but the truth was you needed space from him.

You just ordered your drink, and then you spell a familiar cologne that cuts through the musky scent of the bar.

“Who’s he?” Shawn slurs, leaning on the bar face close to yours. You can smell the whiskey on his breath and you’re already over it before he even starts.

You’d heard through friends that the last week hasn’t been easy for him either. That he’s been on a bit of a binder, and you felt bad. And then you remember what he’d done and you couldn’t give two shits how he was doing.

“Friend of Dana’s.” you deadpan, eyes staying on the wall of bottles in front of you.

“So this was her idea?”

“What does it matter to you, Shawn?”

“What you’re just going’ to sleep with this guy and well be even - just doing this out of spite.”

“Oh stop it.” You snap, turning to face him.

He smirks, down at you getting what he wants. He always knew just what to say to press your buttons. It takes everything in you not to slap him. He was drunk and getting nasty and you were hardly in the mood. He had no right to be upset.

“It’s been a week.”

You push his chest, creating some space between the two of you.

“It doesn’t matter. As it stands, what I do…or who I do is none of your goddamn business.”

You had absolutely no intention of sleeping with the guy, and you only did that to make him mad. If he was going to press your buttons you were going to press his right back.

It was a date, just a few drinks. And you were pissed he would even imply it. Sure, maybe it was too soon, or not fair to him, going out with someone after only a week, but you’d be lying if said you didn’t do it piss him off.

“Actually it is.”

“Yeah? Why’s that.”

“I’m your boyfriend.”

“We. Are on. A break.” You forward, arms crossed.

“A break, but I’m still your fucking boyfriend.”

“Are you?” you commented, cocking your head to the side.

The bartender sets your drink down in front of you and before you can leave, Shawn reaches out, and lightly grasps your elbow.

He changes tactics then. Voice calm, and face pouty.

“I lied before.”

“Shocker.”

He takes a deep breath, bowing his head.

“I don’t- you’re mad at me and I get it. You have every right. But I don’t want a break. I never wanted one.”

You roll your eyes and try to walk away again but he stops you.

“Honey I love you, I want to fix this?”

You set your drink down on the bar and turn to him.

“How’s that going to work, hmm? Help me understand how I’m supposed to trust you again?”

He was hiding things from you, things that he should have told you from the start. But he didn’t instead you found out in the worst possible way, and all he did was push you away instead of actually fixing it. He went on about how bad he was for you. How you should stay away. ‘This is your chance to run.’ The more you insisted, that what he was doing wasn’t the problem, the lying was, the more he insisted it didn’t matter. That you should just ‘go anyway.’ Eventually, you talked him down, and he decided, that a break would be best.

You didn’t care about Shawn’s past, or is reckless and dangerous present. You loved him, for some crazy reason, and having him push you away hurt. You never wanted to admit it, so instead, you played angry and indifferent.

“Well, you can start by talking to me like I’m not a total prick.”

You don’t say anything, just standing with your arms crossed eyes looking through him.

“What do I gotta do?”

He was being so vulnerable. A side of him you’ve never seen ever, and it was happening now. In the middle of a crowded bar.

“I can’t have this conversation with you right now.”

Just as you turn to leave, you feel Liam come up behind you.

Shit.

Immediately you see the change in Shawn. Chest out, and his jaw clenched. 

“Hey, you okay?” Liam asks, eyes focused on Shawn. He drapes his arm on your shoulder and your whole body tenses.

“Yeah man, everything’s great.” he taunted, with a tight-lipped grin. “Everything’s great, right babe.”

You close your eyes and let out a loud sigh, praying this wouldn’t get any worse.

“You know what, let me buy you a drink?”

“Shawn. Stop it.” you pleaded.

“What? I’m being nice, I can’t talk to your friend.”

You can hear Shawn's tone become increasingly hostile, and you know it’s only a matter of time. Liam hears it too, but instead of walking away he takes a step around you, his face inches from Shawns.

“Do you have a problem man?”

You put yourself further between the two men, hands-on Liam’s chest. Hoping to god, he’d let it go and walk away.

“Hey let’s just -”

“Yeah, I do actually, your fucking my girlfriend.”

As soon as the words come out of his mouth whip your head around, and all you see is red.

“Shawn! Enough.” You snap.

There’s anger in your eyes, he’s never seen before, and your heart is pounding in your ears. He’s crossed the line and he knows it.

As you leave the bar, you don’t even look back, and Shawn’s heart sinks. He knows, at that moment, any chance he had to fix things with you were gone. 

He lost you, and there was no getting you back.


End file.
